Great Fox Demon
by KingBeasta
Summary: Everyone knows of the Great Dog General but what if on the night of Naruto's birth something happened or someone happened changing the events that were once set in motion. Naruto x Kikyo
1. Chapter 1

_**ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

 ** _If anyone wants to know the story behind Ways to Win a War inbox me same with what other stories will I be uploading. Also for the reason why i'm updating new stories and not working on other ones is because i have stories that haven't been posted yet and I feel like if I just let them sit I'll forget about the 90 days timer it has. Now let's get on with the story folks_**

 ** _δ-φ-_**

Great Fox Demon

 **Summary**

Everyone knows of the Great Dog General but what if on the night of Naruto's birth something happened or someone happened changing the events that were once set in motion.

Naruto x Kikyo

* * *

Minato Namikaze the yellow Flash ( **Kiiroi Senkō** ) and Yondaime Hokage had always imagine the birth of his son will be something special but with a mask figured killing the medics, holding his son hostage, ripping Kyuubi out of his wife Kushina Uzumaki who's known by her title "The Blood Sea ( **Chi no umi** )", taking control of the beast forcing the blonde haired man to not only fight the Bijuu but also forcing him to seal Kyuubi inside his very own son if sealing a Bijuu in his son was hard enough both him and Kushina had been stabbed by Kyuubi through the chest.

Minato couldn't help but smile at his wife who was telling their son about the very important things. Minato then coughs out blood "it seems like your mother used all time but oh well. She took the words right out of my mouth but I do have "cough" some words left Naruto. Become a strong shinobi, fellow your own ninja way, project those who are precious to you, watch out for Jiraya-sensei, and beware the Mask Man. Naruto my son I had hoped after I sealed Kyuubi into you Kushina-chan would've been able to raise you "cough" but it seems like that won't be the case but I know you'll be able to go through the hardship after all you are my son and an Uzumaki... " said Minato both Minato and Kushina passed away with pain yet happy expression.

While two legendary ninjas passed away another legendary shinobi looks down with a frown this shinobi is non other than Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He is the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and alongside his fraternal twin brother, Hamura, were the first to be born with the same powerfulchakra as their mother. Together, he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within himself, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki.

Hagoromo's Rinnegan gazes at the blonde infant " Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the child of prophecy and the latest reincarnation of my youngest son Asura Ōtsutsuki. Hmm, I could allow things to play out but I am tired of history replaying itself. This world doesn't deserve this child. " said Hagoromo he then strokes his long white beard "I'm sorry Kurama but this is the only way to make sure Juubi is never reborn. I am truly sorry Kurama. " said Hagoromo he then claps his hands " God: Tailed Beast Transference Evolution ( **Kami: Kemono denshō shinka** ) now Naruto it's time for you to leave this world and to enter a brand new one one that'll need your help child." said Hagoromo the infant child is then encased in Bijuu chakra and golden chakra.

As the the two chakra go inside Naruto the blonde's once Cerulean blue eyes now become Ruby red with a slit, his sun kissed blonde hair becomes a shiny golden blonde and grows to his knees and his normal ears become pointed, he even gained 10 golden fox tails. Hagoromo smiles at Naruto "now my child It is time for a new start. " said Hagoromo he then chuckles when the now demon infant begins to chuckle.

Hagoromo then opens up a portal sending the child into a new world Hagoromo then vanishes right before Hiruzen appears looking down at the dead body of the two ninjas. "Where's Naruto Uzumaki! Where's the baby! " yelled Hiruzen looking around for the blonde haired child but sadly for Hiruzen and the Element Nation this will be the last time Naruto Uzumaki was in this world.

 **Feudal Japan**

Within a small house an elderly demon, a small, demon, and a small demon who resembles a ghost crowds around the sword Sounga. The tiny demon narrows his eyes at the hellish sword as he wipes away the tears "what do we do now with Inunotaishō dead there's no one who can hold back Sounga! " exclaimed the tiny demon.

These three demons are Totosai was an elderly swordsmith yōkai specializing in the demonic, who forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of his old friend, the Inunotaishō. Tōtōsai has the appearance of a scranky old man. He had huge eyes with pinpoint pupils that were always seen wide open. Balding, Tōtōsai had what remained of his hair tied in a topknot. He had a thin beard at the end of his chin with a mustache that was shaved in the middle. He wears a green hoari with black horizontal strikes on it, with matching hakama.

Myōga is a flea yōkai who was a servant of the Inunotaishō until his death, and now acts as a servant for now infant Inuyasha and Saya is the sheath spirit of the demon sword Sō'unga. He is the spirit who is ordered to guard Sō'unga in order to stop the sword from being drawn.

"I know we could give the sword to Sesshomaru but that's a horrible idea. " said Totasai running his hand through his beard.

Myōga nods his head "agreed Sesshomaru is already angry with getting the Tenseiga and Inuyasha-sama is way too young. " said Myōga but before the followers of the Great Dog Demon can even continue talking a portal opens up right in front of the trio and to their shocked a crying baby demon fox with 10 tails comes out if this wasn't shocking enough the baby itself had a large amount of yokai rivaling that of a Great Demon. "Th-This **Yōki** (demonic energy)I never felt anything like it since-since - Inunotaishō and Ryūkotsusei." said Saya.

"How could someone so young give out so much power? " asked Myōga as stares at Naruto's Ruby-red eyes.

Totosai picks the baby up the baby snuggles into Totosai 's arms "I'm not sure but I think we've found our answer." stated Totosai.

Both Myōga and Saya stare at Totosai in shock "Totosai you baka! Have you gone senile he's just a baby! " exclaimed Saya gaining a large comedic anime head.

"I know what i'm saying can't you sense the Yōki ( **Demonic Energy** ) coming off this young child? " asked Totosai.

Myōga let's out a sigh "we're not saying we don't sense the yōki but the child is so young. How do we not know he'll become so power hungry with sounga in his possession don't you remember how he came in contact with such a dangerous weapon?" asked Myōga hopping on top of Naruto's forehead.

"Yes I remember. Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or the Tenseiga, was not created by me from the InunoTaishō's fang and it is unknown how Inunotaishō-sama came to possess it. But InunoTaisho- sama obtained it to quell the conflicts that humans and demons made in order to have So'unga. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contained the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of Hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga took control of them, and they would kill everything they possibly could, and when held by a yōkai, Sō'unga would try to persuade them to do its bidding. However, if the yōkai was strong enough, they could overpower Sō'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own. But let me ask you to something what does this young child's Yōki reminds you of ? " asked Totosai.

Saya narrows his eyes "it reminds me of Inunotaishō-sama when he was just a child." said Saya.

Totosai nods his head "correct Saya now just imagine when the child is old enough he'll be able to wield the great So'unga with him wielding So'unga we won't have to worry about the sword taking control plus if the sword does corrupt him we can just use Saya to stop the young fox from being controlled. " said Totosai.

Myōga nods his head "yes that can work but who will take care of him. He can't put him in a human village or the humans would kill him out of fear and other demons will kill him just because he's a powerful demon. " explained Myōga.

Saya nods his head "agreed, we could place him with the fox demon tribe but that species is so low it might not even be a good idea. " said Saya wondering what he should do.

Totosai let's out a loud sigh "alright, since it was my idea. I'll take the child. " said Totosai shocking his two friends.

"Totosai are you sure. Couldn't we just asked Izayoi-sama? " asked Myōga in a concerned tone.

Totosai just shook his head negatively the old demon didn't know why but for some reason it felt like he should raise the child but the aged demon put it up to how transcendence the child's eyes are if he had to be honest he never someone with eyes so red but held so much innocence. "No, she already has to raise Inuyasha-sama and I know she's still mourning the death of Inunotaishō-sama." said Totosai.

The three men couldn't help but to agree "so the child's name is Inuyasha. Poor child to lose his father at such a young age. " said Saya.

"agreed but we have an agreement the young child will be raised by Totosai and when he becomes of age he will gain So'unga? " asked Myōga.

The other two demons nods their heads agreeing with the plan "what is the boy's name anyways I mean does that tiny crib have a name? " asked Saya.

Myōga jumps from Naruto to the basket "it seems like the child name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze . " said Myōga as he stares at the name on the basket.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I like that name. So now we have an agreement?" asked Totosai each of the demons nods their heads they then laugh at Naruto's joyous laugh.

Myōga bows to his friends "I bid you all a far well. I will be going as you two have a mission so do I hope to see you again my friends. " said Myōga hopping away heading towards the village Izayoi is in.

"I take it. These upcoming years will be different. " said Saya, Totosai couldn't help himself but to agree with Saya.

 **Years Later**

Totosai could be seen wielding his hammer in front of him is Naruto at the age of 9. Naruto still has shiny gold blonde hair but it is kept in a low ponytail reaching his knees, the young Naruto wears a simple deep crimson-orange haori and a black keikogi, and hakama. The haori is adorned with multiple symbols that are four moons in a circular formation on the right pec, sleeves, and back of his haori. Also, he wears medica bandages lon his right like all demons we has demon fangs, and sharp finger nails capable of ripping someone's throat open.

Naruto is wielding a katana with a smirk, while Totosai is smiling at his son he honestly couldn't believe how fast the years have gone by. "Okay son let's see what you got. " said Totosai he then blows fire from his mouth.

Naruto's eyes shoot open in shock but the blonde demon raises his hands extending his fingers he then channels yōki into his hands "right Otōsan Fox's Parade ( **Fokkusuparēdo** )!" yelled Naruto sending a volley of golden yokai needles from his palms the Youkai needles cut through the flames causing a huge smoke screen this will be a problem for some people or regular demons but thanks to Naruto's enhance smell he can find his father within the smoke screen. Naruto with extreme speed appears behind Totosai and gets ready to send the old demon flying but before Naruto's golden fox tail can even clash with Totosai's back the tail is blocked with Totosai's hammer.

Totosai with his back turn couldn't help but to be impressed by his son "Using your senses to your advantage well down Naruto-kun but that won't work against me. " said Totosai he grips his hammer harder and add yōki into his hammer sending Naruto away but the blonde slams his sword into the ground stopping him.

"Is that all you got otō-san! " yelled Naruto he speeds off towards Totosai catching the man off guard Naruto slams his knee into Totosai's stomach launching the demon in the air he gives Totosai a spinning kick. Totosai still in the air catches himself he slams his hammer against Naruto's the two continues to clash against each other until they hit the ground.

Naruto then channels yōki into his fist it is then enveloped in demonic blue flames Dance of Ember Flower ( **Enbāfurawā no Dansu** )!" yelled Naruto slamming his fist into the ground. Sending a torrent of blue flames and stone sharps.

Totosai slams his hammer into the ground throwing giant rocks towards Naruto's attacks Totosai uses this to his advantage and jumps out of the way dodging the flame and earth.

"Okay that's enough now Naruto-kun. " said Totosai.

Naruto nods his head "so how did I do? " asked Naruto looking at his father with a grin.

Totosai massages his chin "you did well I'm honestly surprised how much control you have over your Yōki Naruto-kun. But that sword is pretty song you've mastered the skill of sword making but just like any demon blacksmith it is time for you to learn how to make demon swords. " said Totosai with a smile as he looks at his son with nothing but proud. Totosai still couldn't help but be shocked at the how his son has absorbed everything he taught him like a sponge. "You've made me proud Naruto-kun ." said Totosai.

Naruto bounces up and down from excitement with a large grin ready to split his face apart "thanks otō-san! You're the best Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto with a large amount of happiness. Totosai let's out a loud huff as Naruto tackles him with a bear hug.

Totosai pats Naruto on the head with praise he then smiles down at Naruto with a smile "I also have another present for you. " said Totosai in a fatherly tone.

Naruto's Ruby eyes shined in excitement and of innocence each of his 10 tails were also wagging along to his emotion. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit! " asked Naruto in an impatient tone fitting of a child.

Totosai laughed at his son's impatient excitement he was still surprised he understood what Naruto was saying "it's a surprise Naruto-kun now no looking okay? " asked Totosai.

Naruto nods his head held covers his face with his golden tails "okay otō-san. I won't look I promise Dattebayo! " said Naruto Totosai walks back to his house riding on his demon cow.

As he enters the house he entered his room and grabs So'unga. Saya then comes out from the sheath looking at Totosai "I take it the time has come. " said Saya but it was more of a statement.

Totosai nods his head "yeah it is Saya has So'unga been acting up? " asked Totosai.

Saya shook his head negatively "actually he hasn't. He's been quite for a question but if I may can I asked you something?" asked Saya seeing more harm Totosai nods his, head allowing Saya to ask him what's on his mind but he had a pretty good idea what it was. "Why are you giving the child So'unga now I thought you were going to wait until he's twelve years old?" asked Saya.

Totosai closes his eyes and turns his head to the blanket Naruto had when he first appeared. He then turns to Saya who was waiting for his answer "I was originally to wait until he was twelve but as you know Naruto-kun has gotten strong over the nine years. " said Totosai in a proud tone.

Saya nods his head agreeing with Totosai. He couldn't help but to agree with him he had noticed how strong the child has become "yes I have noticed. But I am still quite shocked but I guess I shouldn't except anything less from Naruto-chan after all he is quite unpredictable. " said Saya with a small laugh.

"that's true. Now let's go Saya, don't wanna keep him waiting. " said Totosai Saya nods his head entering the sheath Totosai walks outside and see's his son still having his whole body wrapped around in his furry tails "Naruto-kun you can open your eyes. " said Totosai.

Naruto opens his eyes he couldn't help himself but to be shocked as he was looking at So'unga it wasn't just the beauty of the sword that had him shocked but it was also the Evil Energy surrounding the sword. Naruto had unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the sword. Totosai massages his beard "so Naruto-kun can sense the evil within So'unga. " thought Totasai "Naruto-kun do you know what sword this is or the energy surrounding the sword?" asked Totasai his blonde son shook his head.

"I'm not surprised you don't know what sword this is. This sword is Sō'unga ( **Amassing Cloud Fang** ) is a demon sword. It is the opposite of Sesshōmaru's inherited sword, the Tenseiga, "The Sword of Life or Heaven," as Sō'unga was considered "The Sword of Death or Hell." Sō'unga, "The Sword of Hell or of World Conquest," could summon 100 dead souls in one swing.

And the energy you were feeling of Jaki ( **Evil Energy** ). Jaki (Evil energy"), this is commonly referred to as the _malicious energy_ around a yōkai, sort of like a demonic aura. The stronger the demon, the stronger his or her jaki is. It should be noted that Jaki is not the same as Yōki, as yōki is the demonic energy. Now Naruto-kun listen very carefully there are two types of Jaki Demonic Jaki and Hell Jaki.

Demonic Jaki is all demons have the potential to emanate jaki, but really evil demons have the ability to use jaki and strengthen it in order to corrupt objects and people. Jaki is also present in Shōki, if that demon can produce a miasma and Hell Jaki is implied in latter events that the user of the Meidō Zangetsuha must be strong enough to withstand the jaki from hell, this could be because the large amounts of evil people that go there and conglomerate to emanate a considering amount of jaki.

Also Naruto-kun as I mentioned before the jaki is the evil energy, a demon with great control over the jaki is capable of corrupting, forcing targets to show their evil parts, tainting objects and can affect the spirit and willpower of a human." said Totosai.

"But if this sword is so dangerous why are you giving it to me, why did you make it, and what's Shōki? " asked Naruto with his eyes glued on the evil sword.

"Naruto-kun I didn't make this sword. I'm not actually sure who forged such a dangerous sword or why really. The reason I am giving you this sword is because I trust you won't abused it's power. Shōki is Miasma is highly-corrosive and poisonous gaseous mist, a purple, smoke-like form, used by many demons as a means of both attack and/or defense. The Jaki of any Yōkai who can generate a miasma is also present in their miasma, like as in a unique signature. The more potent one's jaki, the more powerfully-corrosive their shōki or miasma becomes. And the original wielder of So'unga was Inunotaishō the Great Dog General. " said Totosai.

Naruto looks up with shock "y-you-you trust me that much? " asked Naruto with a lone tear coming from his eyes.

Totosai bends down massaging Naruto's scalp "of course I do Naruto-kun. So, what do you say? " ask Totosai.

Naruto wipes away his tear "I say let's do it. " said Naruto he then grabs onto So'unga the Orb then glows deeo purple.

 **"Hmm, you're quite young demon. Even younger than my previous owner. Now what do you want child power?"** Asked So'unga in a deep demonic voice .

"Power. Hmm, the only power I want is to protect my family Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto.

" **Very well but soon you thrust for the blood of enemies you will learn fox child. Just like everyone you will obey the great So'unga**. " said So'unga .

* * *

 ** _Okay tell me how you feel about the this story and yes I know this pairing is rare but let's be honest we love it when Naruto is paired with someone different I mean normally he would be paired with kagome but the next story I'll be working on is_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance then I'll write Uzumaki Spawn. But as for the poll in two weeks I'll eliminate someone from the poll_**

 _ **Poll for Ways to Win a War**_

 **Naruto x Toph -** **5**

 **Naruto x Azula -** **5**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **5**

 **Menma x Yue -** **5**

 **Menma x Suki -** **5**

 **Naruto x Katara -** **4**

 **Naruto x Mai -** **4**

 **Menma x Jin -** **3**

 **Menma x Smeller Bee -** **1**

 _ **There's also this one story with Naruto x hope summers the story starts with the X-men meeting up with Naruto who's fighting an army of sentinels in the story the sentinels are being programmed by the hand. In the story they find out why all these sentinels are after Naruto is because he's an omega level mutant**_

 _ **Demon physiology : User with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific.**_

 _ **Esoteric Element Manipulation : The user can manipulate the esoteric side of the elements of nature. Esoteric Element Manipulation allows users to control elements that possess special properties. This gives the users the opportunity to use the elements in a variety of ways, such as physical combat or defensive purposes. The user can also gain powers from other external forces of different elements.**_

 _ **Dinosaur Physiology**_  
 _ **Power/Ability to:**_

 _ **User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into dinosaurs.**_

 _ **Celestial Manipulation : User can create, shape and manipulate the skies and cosmos with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical and cosmic powers.**_

 _ **Transcendent Machine Physiology : User with this ability is or can able to become a machine, robot, or techno-organic being of incredible power, possessing a wide array of intelligence, abilities, and powers far beyond that of the average creature or machine.**_

 _ **Fossil Manipulation :User can create, shape and manipulate fossils, the preserved remains or traces of animals (also known as zoolites), plants, and other organisms from the remote past.**_

 _ **Naruto and menma were taken from their family because when Tokyo saw the Avengers xmen and fantastic four they kidnapped Naruto and menma and had them join Tokyo superpower team of assassins and the reason they escaped because they had these collars that would sent a huge amount of electricity if any of them even thought about escaping**_

 _ **Menma mutation :Nature Transmutation Beast Transmutation And Mutation Inducement**_

 _ **Naruto mutation : particle construction**_

 _ **If you're interested in my other Naruto x X-Men stories inbox me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Also Naruto-kun as I mentioned before the jaki is the evil energy, a demon with great control over the jaki is capable of corrupting, forcing targets to show their evil parts, tainting objects and can affect the spirit and willpower of a human." said Totosai._

 _"But if this sword is so dangerous why are you giving it to me, why did you make it, and what's Shōki? " asked Naruto with his eyes glued on the evil sword._

 _"Naruto-kun I didn't make this sword. I'm not actually sure who forged such a dangerous sword or why really. The reason I am giving you this sword is because I trust you won't abused it's power. Shōki is Miasma is highly-corrosive and poisonous gaseous mist, a purple, smoke-like form, used by many demons as a means of both attack and/or defense. The Jaki of any Yōkai who can generate a miasma is also present in their miasma, like as in a unique signature. The more potent one's jaki, the more powerfully-corrosive their shōki or miasma becomes. And the original wielder of So'unga was Inunotaishō the Great Dog General. " said Totosai._

 _Naruto looks up with shock "y-you-you trust me that much? " asked Naruto with a lone tear coming from his eyes._

 _Totosai bends down massaging Naruto's scalp "of course I do Naruto-kun. So, what do you say? " ask Totosai._

 _Naruto wipes away his tear "I say let's do it. " said Naruto he then grabs onto So'unga the Orb then glows deeo purple._

 _ **"Hmm, you're quite young demon. Even younger than my previous owner. Now what do you want child power?"** Asked So'unga in a deep demonic voice ._

 _"Power. Hmm, the only power I want is to protect my family Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto._

 _" **Very well but soon you thrust for the blood of enemies you will learn fox child. Just like everyone you will obey the great So'unga**. " said So'unga._

 _ **Recap End**_

It has been nearly 3 years since he has gain So'unga he now wears a simple deep crimson-red haori and a black keikogi, and hakama. The haori is adorned with multiple symbols that are four moons in a circular formation on the right pec, sleeves, and back of his haori. Also, he wears a black glove on his right hand the 11 year old blonde stares at the various of rat demons with his ten tails moving calmly the young demon released a sigh.

The giant Rat demon snickers "look it is a fox demon. You don't see them anymore. " said the giant Rat demon who's towering over Naruto.

The skinny rat demon nods his head "your right Tosaro." said the Demon as he licks his lips.

"Kuku, he must be lost. " said the demon with glee as he can't wait to eat the tasty child.

"I'm not lose. I came here because there are rumors about a cursed stone I need it for creating a sword." said Naruto with a sigh as he runs his hand through his blonde locks.

The demons snarled at Naruto showing their ragged teeth "who do you take us for! We don't take orders from anyone we are the mighty Rat Demon Clan brat! " roared Tosaro.

a bulky Rat demon nods his head as he takes a bite out of a human looking arm, causing Naruto to scrunch his nose in disgust he knew there were some demons who eat humans he didn't deject from it but these demons were anything but demons of pride they acted more like a bunch of brutes. "I Kosaru say let's eat the child now! " exclaimed Kosaru who's hungry.

The So'unga begins to glow a bright purple colored **"kill them, kill them now. These demons are nothing.** " said So'unga.

"Be quiet." said Naruto he couldn't blame the sword these demons were becoming quite annoying but he wasn't about to kill every human or demon who annoys him he then turned back to the Rat demon Tosaro "so, here's what I'm doing to do by the count of five your going to hand me the stone if you don't your all going to be dead. " said Naruto.

Tosaro then begins to released a loud laugh "you're going...t-t-to ahahaha ki-ki-kill us! " laughed Tosaro as he holds his stomach.

All the other demons begin to laugh "wh-what you Ahahah gonna do! " laughed a demon with tears rolling down his greasy fur.

Naruto slowly raises his hand "One...two...three...four...five. Fox's Parade ( **Fokkusuparēdo** )!" whispered Naruto he then sends a volley of golden yokai needles from his palms the Youkai needles then cut through each of the rat demons leaving none alive.

Saya then comes out of the sheath he then shakes his head negatively "those poor fools they should've just given up. But you don't know where exactly the cursed stone is Naruto. " said Saya he was honestly surprised how much power Naruto has he had to be the strongest fox demon he had ever seen even though there aren't many fox demons even when Inunotaishō was alive he never meet a fox demon witch such youkai then again most fox demons he has encounter used fox magic.

The spirit of the sheath watches as Naruto draws the sword out he then watches in curiosity as Naruto stabs So'unga into one of the dead rat demons Saya is then forced to watch as the undead demon slowly raises from the ground "and that is why our friend here will show us the way. Show us where your cursed stone is." ordered Naruto the demon then begins to walk off Naruto follows the undead servant leads him to an underground tunnel Naruto looks in wonder as he sees various of armors, weapons, and jewelry.

Saya just flies around in curiosity he then massages his chin as he stares at the various of items "hmm, for a bunch of brutes they are quite smart Naruto. But this place has most likely been here for over 3,000 years they could have been quite a noble demon clan. Tsk, to bad they walked into death." said Saya as he a few dead corpse of the rat demons.

Naruto couldn't help but to agree it was a pity that these demons had choose to be vermin instead of a noble demon but it almost seems like the lower demons always becomes the bloodthirsty type always hungry for flesh "well, sooner we get out of here the better because this place stinks. They truly are rat demons filthy creatures." exclaimed Naruto as he scrunches his nose in disgust as if his prays have been answered Naruto is lead to a medium size room that is decorated with the bones of the rat demons the blonde's face then lights up as he sees a large pink stone that is glowing "finally found it now I have the swords pommel all I need now is to collect an item for the handle." said Naruto he then grabs the stone and puts it in a bag he's carrying. He then unsheathed So'unga and ends the demons undead life.

Saya then turned towards Naruto who begins to walk back "now that's done can we go. This peace smell bad like really bad. " said Saya.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Saya "why are you complaining you can't get sick ya'know! " exclaimed Naruto as he roared at the spirit.

Saya massages his long beard and gains a thoughtful look on his face "that is true I forgot about that." said Saya.

Naruto turned towards Saya with an comically look expression on his face "HOW! " yelled Naruto he was honestly thankful that Saya was able to keep the evil sound in check but there were times where didn't understand the spirit mostly how forgetful the demon can be he then shakes his head negatively. Naruto then placed both hands behind his head "let's just get out of here." said Naruto as he begins to walk faster "collecting the items is easy but the hard part is crafting the blade I already have the fangs of that centipede demon but that wasn't easy." said Naruto with a sweat drop as he remembers dealing with the insect demon but Naruto couldn't help but to feel happy since his dad promise him if he collected the necessary items he was going to help him forge his first demon sword.

" **These demons were weak I want something more stronger to kill! I require a stronger for to test myself against**!" exclaimed So'unga in annoyance he was beginning to get annoyed with all the weak demons his owner had fought while he didn't fight the rat demons he still wish to fight someone strong.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the battle-hungry blade "why are you complaining I used you against that centipede demon?" question Naruto.

" **That insect was nothing it barely lasted. I the great So'unga demand a worthy opponent these pathetic demons are nothing compared to me. They are weak and pathetic and they are simple minded vermin. I demand the blood of worthy demons fight them kill them use me to bathe in the blood of the greatest demons these lands have ever seen.** " said So'unga in his natural tone of authority the sword of hell was quite disappointed that a lot of the powerful foes that Inunotaishō had once fought no longer exists.

"Well I'm not going to fight a powerful demon like Ryūkotsusei if that's what your suggesting besides you can wait So'unga. Besides I already told you in a few years I will start traveling to other continents and locations to build up my Fox army. " said Naruto with a wide smirk he'd always believed one has to have big dreams and he will achieve his dreams even though the other fox demons aren't strong he'll prove to the lands the fox demon clan aren't ones to overestimate and if they wish to overestimate that's fine with him because when the fox demon clan becomes a great powerful clan like the Dog Demons watching their shocked faced will make it more pleasurable.

" **Ugh, fine I supposed I can wait. But it's not like have much of a choice**. " groaned So'unga he honestly misses the time of Inunotaishō at least at those times there were powerful demons who he was tested against he knew his new owner Naruto wasn't going to be controlled or killed anytime sooner. Which means he has to deal with the adventures and battles Naruto goes through.

 **Flashback - Two weeks ago**

Totosai had just promised he'll help Naruto forged his first sword the young fox demon quickly ran out outside heading North. As Naruto continues to run feeling the cold wind blow through his face he can't help but to laugh Naruto then jumps high in air yelling with glee "this is awesome! I finally get to forge my own sword dattebayo! It's going to be the coolest sword ever ahaha! " yelled Naruto who backs flips on a tree branch while Naruto feels excited about making his own sword he's also feels a thrill as the wind hits his, facing blowing his hair. Usually his hair would be blowing in every direction but Naruto keeps his hair I'm a high ponytail.

Saya then comes out from the sheath and looks at the young demon blacksmith with a concerned look on his aged face "um Naruto do you even have an idea where your going? " asked Saya wondering does his new master have any idea where he's going he understood the excitement the young child must be but can't help to feel concerned about him. But not just because the young child has So'unga in his possession mostly due to him getting lose.

Naruto preforms a somersault in mid air he then jumps high on a branch and staring down at the various of deer down below. Naruto then shook his head negativity "nope, I have no clue why we are here! " exclaimed Naruto with a wide grin on his whiskered cheeks showing his long fangs.

Saya's eyes then became wide open if they had opened even a little wider his eyes would've fallen out of his head "WHAT WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE SO RASHLY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DESTINATION PLANNED! " yelled Saya who couldn't understand why Naruto would do something so incredibly stupid.

Naruto's grin then widens with his eyes showing nothing but innocence and excitement "because my old friend...I hunger for adventure!" roared Naruto loudly causing all the birds to fly off if the tree.

"That is extremely reckless!" exclaimed Saya in a lecturing tone.

" **You should hunger for is a brain**! " insulted So'unga for once in its life it had agreed with the spirit of his sheath but it would never actually physically agree with Saya.

Naruto then released a loud whine "awe, come on you two have a new master who's younger and from what I heard Inunotaishō-sama had a child on the way before his death so I'm pretty sure he would've at least settled down to raise his son. But where's your sense of adventure! " roared Naruto with his tail moving rapidly.

" **Apparently the same place rationality is. You are a fool Naruto only a fool would run off with no knowledge or idea where they are going I supposed I shouldn't be surprised you are even more foolish then the weak pathetic demons who believe they can wield me I would say you are as foolish as Inunotaishō but he wasn't as foolish as you boy.** " insulted So'unga.

Naruto turned his head and released a scoff muttering about stupid sword with a pout on his face his ears then begins to switch he then turned his eyes to a demon centipede destroying a small village Naruto's smile widen nearly splitting his cheeks apart "look alive boys! Because I have the fangs for my blade!" cheered Naruto Saya turns and sees a demon who has a centipede lower half body while the higher half looks like a humanoid Hercules beetle and it has the arms of a scorpion's pinchers.

Saya gains a sweat drop on the side of his head "you're going down there aren't you?" asked Saya but it was more of a statement but with the excitement rolling off of Naruto's face he already had his answer.

Naruto nods his head in a rapid pace "yes, I am." said Naruto he then jumps off the branch jumps high in the air he then smirks widely as he comes down to the village Naruto then performs a spinning kick nailing the giant demon in the face making it drop the human he then jumps off of his face and lands on the ground grinning at the demon he then waves at insect demon "yo! What's up! "greeted Naruto Saya sighs at Naruto's enthusiasm and for So'unga he just mutters about idiot kid.

Centipede demon glares at Naruto opening it's mouth showing the young blacksmith his sharp blade like teeth "who dares attack me, Bītorukurasshā ( **Beetle Crusher** ) king of the insect demons!" roared Bītorukurasshā the demon's roar is so powerful it shook every house within the village.

Naruto smiles in a toothy grin manner "hey it was me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the first fox demon blacksmith and the one who will become the first Fox Demon General. Can you give me some of your fangs I need them so I can forge my first sword? "asked Naruto.

Saya face fault with multiple sweat drops coming down on his face "did he really just asked can for this demon's fangs!" roared Saya.

Bītorukurasshā growls in anger at the tiny child taking him as a joke he then raised his claw and slammed it down on Naruto and grins sadistically. "Wow, your strong!" exclaimed Naruto Bītorukurasshā turned his head and sees Naruto sitting on top of a tree.

"How are you alive I'd crushed you! " roared Bītorukurasshā.

Naruto grins at Bītorukurasshā "your pretty fast Fox's Parade ( **Fokkusuparēdo** )!" yelled Naruto he then watches with interest as the youkai needles bounce off of Bītorukurasshā "hmm, not only is he fast but his skin is strong too this is awesome! " thought Naruto with excitement.

The large demons laugh not even bothered by the young demon's excitement "there's no use my exoskeleton is hard enough to take a blow from sacred arrow! " laughed Bītorukurasshā he then narrows his yellow eyes as Naruto rubs towards him he slams his claw down but Naruto quickly jumps on top of his arm and runs up at the demon he then jumps off the claw and heads towards Bītorukurasshā's face with his own claws ready he gets smacked to the side crashes into the house. Bītorukurasshā smirks at Naruto "I told you it's useless just give up! " mocked Bītorukurasshā.

"Never! I'll never give up Ember Flower ( **Enbāfurawā no Dansu** )!" yelled Naruto slamming his fist into the ground. Sending a torrent of blue flames and stone shards Bītorukurasshā eyes widened at he's covered by the fox fire as the fire dies down Bītorukurasshā is unharmed.

Bītorukurasshā opens his mouth and fires purple web ball from his mouth "Naruto don't allow that to touch you! " exclaimed Saya in a worried tone Naruto nods his head and jumps out of the way and notices the webs melted part of the house Bītorukurasshā then fires a barrage of poison web balls Naruto dodges each web he then grabs onto pain as the grazes his cheek.

But Naruto ignores the pain he then runs at Bītorukurasshā dodging his webs he then uses the claw as a spring board and knees Bītorukurasshā's face he then smirks as Bītorukurasshā grunts in pain "so his face is the only place where I can actually harm." thought Naruto his red eyes widened as he's been trapped within the demon's pinchers he then slams Naruto in the group he then points his horn at Naruto.

Bītorukurasshā's horn then begins to spark up with pink lightning "Kaminari no Nami ( **Thunder** **Bridge Wave** )!" roared Bītorukurasshā a pure surge of lighting youkai is fired from his horn hitting Naruto head on he grins in a sadistic manner as he hears the scream of Naruto Bītorukurasshā then slams his claw on Naruto rapidly "wuahahahaah, that's what you get for underestimating me now die! " roared as Bītorukurasshā brings his claw down to stab into Naruto but something stops the giant demon "what the hell! Why won't you...JUST die! " yelled an angry Bītorukurasshā.

Naruto who has unsheathed So'unga smirks at him even though he has scratches and bruises all over him "I told you I'm going to become The first Fox General and I refuse to give up! " yelled Naruto Bītorukurasshā then exclaimed a painful scream as the tip of his pincher has been cut through with his feeling pain for the first time he jumps in mid air and cuts off his whole claw not even caring about the purple blood splattering everywhere in place.

The large demon yells in pure agony "damn you damn you to fucking hell! I don't know how you cut my arm off but I'm gonna make you pay! " roared Bītorukurasshā as he sends a powerful blast of youkai lightning at Naruto blasting him away he then charges at Naruto with incredible speed he then smacks Naruto into a tree causing him to literally break through the tree Naruto groans in pain as he gets up from being ragged dolled "now welcome to the afterlife fox brat! " snarled Bītorukurasshā he then exhales a gas of miasma at Naruto his eyes open in wide shock as he's hit with the miasma "wuahaha, not so tough now fox brat ugh! You gave a decent fight but no one is stronger than Bītorukura-aaaaaaaah why you little! " screeched Bītorukurasshā as a piece of his claw had been thrown into his eye. Bītorukurasshā glares at the smirking Naruto with pure hatred "that's it I'm going to kill you then kill every fox demo-AAAAAAH FUCK YOU! "yelled Bītorukurasshā who had his ribs pieces by his sever claw.

Naruto smirks at this "so I was right I can hurt you with your body. Your to cocky!" smirked Naruto he then runs up at Bītorukurasshā he swiftly dodges the other claw he hops on his shoulder and slashes down he then backdrops ready to stop him but Bītorukurasshā smashes his arm against Naruto sending him flying but Naruto smirks and sends a volley of needles at his neck he then cheers as he watches his head falls from his shoulders just as Naruto hits the ground he quickly gets up and jumps up and down holding the peace signs with a wide grin "Ididitididitididit! Ahahaha, I always win"! cheered Naruto he then raised his eyebrow when the villagers come out his suspicion then drop when everyone cries in joy thanking him.

"Thank you! " cried a woman.

"We're saved! " yelled a teenage boy.

"So cool! " cheered a child.

"He's amazing! Thank goodness you showed up! " cried a mother who's holding her baby.

"He's so cute! " squealed a young girl causing Naruto to blush in in embarrassment he then sees an elder man walk towards him.

"Hello young one I am the chief of this village you may call Hizo. Thank you for saving us. " greeted the elder man with a bow.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck with a nervous smile "ehehe, no problem I'm glad to help. I'm Naruto." said Naruto.

"To show our appreciation take these sacred were purified my a priestess. " said Hizo.

"I can't- no I insist this is to show our gratitude Naruto please accept it. " said Hizo the young blonde is then greeted with the pleas of the villagers.

 **Flashback End**

"So'unga you are so blood thirsty always wanting to kill someone." groaned Saya even after the decades he's been forced to be with So'unga the swords thirst for destruction was always something he detested about the evil sword no matter who his owner the sword of hell always tempted the user to go on a killing spree it was as it had an indescribable and unlimited hungry for death.

So'unga growls in anger at his sheath who he finds incredible annoying it found Saya more annoying than that flee demon that would always run away from the shire sight of any sense of trouble " **silence Saya or I'll direct my anger towards you**!" threatened So'unga.

Naruto hops tree branch to tree branch with a groan and rolled his crimson colored eyes "will you two shut it already you two have been arguing like an old married couple since we've retrieve the stone we've only have one more item left. " groaned Naruto.

Saya then invades Naruto's personal space "don't even joke like that! That's not even funny! " exclaimed Saya with multiple tic marks on the side of his head. The idea of even having a mate who had the same personality as So'unga had literally made Saya wanted to empty out his stomach.

So'unga could it would rolled it's eyes at Naruto " **do not lecture me boy! I am the great So'unga but back to the matter do you actually have a destination planned out or are we just randomly running**. " asked So'unga the sword still didn't understand it's owner's luck.

Naruto back flips on a tree branch with a wide smile "actually I do I see a shrine and there's an item I need. " said Naruto.

Saya raised his eyebrow at Naruto "so, what is it? " asked Saya.

The blonde released a joyous laugh "what's the fun in telling you! " said Naruto as he launches himself high in the air "see Saya I told you the shrine isn't even that far. Ehehe, don't you just love the wind blowing through your face it feels amazing ya'know! " cheered Naruto in excitement.

Saya sighs at Naruto "well, I can't blame you there having the wind blow through my face does feel good. " said Saya with a small smile on his aged face but the spirit of the sheath can't helput wonder where does this excitement come from "seriously where does this excitement even comes from." thought Saya then old demon's eyes narrowed as he sees a monk exit out of the temple.

"Halt demon what is your purpose here?" question the monk with a narrowed expression even though the demon in front of him is just a child he couldn't take any chances.

Naruto quickly stopped and bow his head to the monk "I'm Naruto I came here because I heard of a special beads that were made from the bones of an orc. I'm a demon blacksmith and I need it to forge a sword that my father and I will forge. " said Naruto in a polite tone.

The man massage his beard and nods his head "very well I'll allow you to take them even though you're a demon your heart isn't tainted like most demons. " said the monk as he hand the black beads towards Naruto.

Naruto grins cheeky "thanks old man! " said Naruto as he snatches the beads and runs off.

The monk gains a giant tickets mark on the side of his head "AYE IM NOT OLD IM ONLY 35!"yelled the monk loosing his cool nature attitude, usually the monk will never allow anything to trigger his anger emotion but it was like the fox child knew exactly which buttons to push he didn't know if it was a gift or curse "nope, most definitely a curse from the underworld itself." thought the monk with a sigh.

Naruto grins back widely and turned his head towards the monk "your still old! "mocked Naruto with a wide grin on his face besides to Naruto in human years 30 is old besides he enjoys teasing people it was always so fun besides it was always his best strategy when facing a strong opponent besides he knew his constantly smirking always got on the nerves of his enemies

The monk bites his lip and then released a sigh "demon or human kids these days are so disrespectful no respect what so ever." groaned the monk in an exhausted tone he then felt the need to meditate but the monk couldn't help but to be wary of that sword that sword had an evil aura emitting from it he didn't quite understand what's a innocent child like that doing with a evil sword like that.

 **Time Skip**

After Naruto had collected what he needed he decided to rest for a bet after all he was been constantly on the run for two weeks while he didn't tire out like some humans and demons he still felt tired Naruto had always noticed how much stamina, endurance, and youkai then the average demon. He honestly doubt Inunotaishō's eldest son Sesshomaru has this much endurance or stamina "then again from what otō-san had said about Sesshomaru I don't think I want to even meet him. He seems like a real asshat and I'm pretty sure he would try to take So'unga from me." thought Naruto as he unconsciously grip the handle of his sword.

Saya looks at Naruto with concern "is something wrong? " asked Saya with his eyes holding the same amount of concern that is on his face.

Naruto smiles warmly at the spirit of his sheath he then released his hold on So'unga and shakes his head negatively at the aged demon "no I was just thinking what if Sesshomaru had find out if I had So'unga." said Naruto as he runs his hand through his golden locks he honestly couldn't quite understand how such a power hungry demon was related to someone like Inunotaishō.

Saya then narrows his eyes and stares at the child with a look of seriousness "if Sesshomaru was aware of not only your existence but that Totosai had given you a child a sword made to kill then he would hunt you down until he kills you and gets So'unga." warned Saya the tension was so thick you could probably cut through it with a blade.

Naruto couldn't help to shiver in fear at the tone Saya had use he knew Saya wasn't trying to scare him he knew how power hungry Sesshomaru was and would kill anyone who stood in his way from getting what he " **hmm, sounds interesting I say find him and fight him**. " encouraged So'unga with his voice dark and laced with dark thoughts, if Naruto dies in the process then it's not his fault plus if the young child were to die he would gain a new possible host and if Sesshomaru couldn't be his host then at least he'll get to kill other humans and demons.

"He'll die! " yelled Saya.

" **Your point is?** " asked So'unga Naruto then snickers neither sword or sheath realising they are even close to returning back their home mostly due to So'unga dark nature focused on wanting Naruto to fight Sesshomaru. " **What the hell is so amusing Naruto? Do you find the idea of death so welcoming?** " question So'unga.

Naruto shook his head and grins as he runs through the grassy fields "nope but So'unga made a joke. I knew you liked me admit it I'm growing on you! Ehehe, WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT THE BIG BAD SO'UNGA HAS A SOFT SPOT!" yelled Naruto.

The sword of hell growls " **silence you imbecile you will not mock me! You are nothing but a pathetic piece of meat! And you are worthless just like the rest of the fox demons!** "snarled So'unga in anger with orb of So'unga glowing a deep purple.

Naruto then grins in a mischievous manner with him almost gaining a shit eating grin "if I'm so worthless then why am I able to wield you! " laughed Naruto as he jumps high in the air "you just don't want to admit your impressed with my awesomeness! " roared Naruto as he drops to the ground he begins to laugh not even bothered by the self made smoke cloud.

"Naruto-kun is that you? " asked Totosai who's eat a fried piece if a boat's leg.

Naruto smirks in a cocky manner "yep otō-san! I THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HAS RETURNED DATTEBAYO! And I have gotten the tools I need to forge my first sword and it was easy! " roared an energetic Naruto.

Totosai raised an eyebrow at his adopted son "really? " asked Totosai Naruto respond with a bright smile and a nod of the head "it looks like you were used as someone personal punching bag don't you want to rest? " asked Totosai as he notices Naruto's clothes are torn up with bruises and blood stains.

Naruto looks down at him self and shook his head negatively "oh, this is nothing? Now enough about let's make a sword! Letsgoletsgoletsgo!" roared Naruto pulling his father into the swordmakimg room.

Since Totosai was dragged in the forging room he simply gave up he knew when his son wanted something he not give up. "Alright alright let's so what you got Naruto-kun? " asked Totosai Naruto nods his head and gives his father the bag he exams each item he was surprised at the fangs of the demon they were incredibly sharped and had been encased with a strong Jaki "these fangs are incredible and the armor is strong it'll make a good sheath I'm not sure if you are the luckiest kid or you have some crazy ability. I mean everything you picked is incredible. " said Totosai who's amazed at his son even the stone is rare. He then takes out each of the fangs from Bītorukurasshā's mouth he then grabs a piece of steel and always each of fangs on the steel "Naruto-kun listen carefully you must heat this to the temperature nearing 1,600 degrees to make it malleable for forgiving and to remove any impurities. During the heating process, substances like sulfur and silica will oxidize and separate from the iron thus creating slag. The removal of slag greatly strengthens the steel. " lectured Totosai the elder demon then blows fire from his mouth.

Naruto then pulls it from the hearth when the steel has becomes a yellow-orange hue he then put it on an anvil Totosai hands Naruto his wielding hammer and nods his head the young blonde smiles at his father. He then strikes the steel with the hammer. Totosai he then blows his flames on the piece of metal allowing it to reheat Naruto repeated the process thus bending and chisel the steel on the anvil to form the blade's shape. "that's good Naruto-kun but remember to target the hammer strikes to help shape the blade basic proportion of the blade initially. " advices Totosai.

Naruto nods his head "YOOOOSH! " cheered Naruto as hr begins to forge the tip as he's satisfied withe basic shade he then begins to work on curvature and bevels. He then starts to tape the blade on the end that will join with the handle. He now starts to use the grinder and files to form the final shape of the blades he then rubs the back of his head and look up at Totosai "can you do the next part I don't want to mess up? " asked Naruto with sweat rolling off of the temple of his forehead.

Totosai chuckles at Naruto and nods his head "sure but remember you have to add a mixture of clay and other substances and right now we are using the herbs you've gotten. You must coat the spine of the blade with the mixture, leaving the edge largely untreated. This will help make the spine flexible and edge sharp. " said Totosai he then reheats the blade once again he and Naruto move to the water tank "now the next move is to quench the steel this cools and hardens it you can usexwster or oil but I like water now immerse the blade along the edge and tip first. This method has a dual purpose, to make the cutting surface hardest and to keep the back of the back softer to absorb blows meted out by adversaries. This technique is important as the faster you quench the blade, the harder it becomes. " explained Totosai.

He then reheats the blade once again but at 400 degrees after quenching he then allows it to cool to room temperature. He then has Naruto remove the clay mixture from the blade and grind the blade until it is sharp Naruto then begins to polish the blade by using water stones to sharpen the blade. Once it is done polishing the hardened and unhardened portions of the blade will become apparent. He then drills two holes at the base of the blade to help it to fasten it to the hilt.

Totosai then begins to build the handle out of the armor of Bītorukurasshā and beads This process is done by quarter saw the armor at the end to provide maxim strength. they then mold the beads with the copper pegs and anchor and align them with the tang. They then insert the hilt pegs through the holes in the blade's tang and fasten them to their anchors. They then use industrial adhesive and leather wraps to further strengthen the attachment of the blade and handle.

Both Totosai and Naruto examine the sword the blade is style like a Ninjato the blade itself is a silver-purple colored pommel itself is colored a dark metallic grey colored the the handle itself is colored a deep blue-grey colored while most handles have a diamond pattern this handle had an oval shape pattern on it. Totosai massages his chin "this quite a beautiful sword but you know the sword you make by yourself might not come out like this correct. Also you remember what I told you when you were forging this sword right? " asked Totosai.

Naruto nods his head "you said when your making a demon sword focus on what you want it do. I want this sword powerful so I can protect the people I care about! " grinned Naruto.

Totosai smiles at Naruto's answer "so what are you going to name it? " asked Totosai he then smiles warmly at Naruto's shut eating grin.

Naruto grabs the sword and raised it high above his his head "this is the day of your birth and this is day you Kōteikaku ( **Emperor Horn** ) has joined me, Saya, and the sweetest guy So'unga in the world's greatest ADVENTURE ever! " yelled Naruto.

" **Do not mock me welp**! " growled So'unga.

"Hmm, Kōteikaku a fitting name for a fitting sword. Congratulations Naruto for your first sword you've created. Now go take a bath you stink! " exclaimed Totosai Naruto then groans.

"But I don't wanna! " whined Naruto who wanted to test out his new sword.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend and ,Sword and Guns, Fate of a New Adventure_** ** _after that I'll update Proud and Clothes and Darkness Within Us and Speed Demons I will also do_** ** _Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, Bridge of Two Paths after that Fox, War, and Love and Ninjas of Whirlpool, Twin Wind Esper and then There Is No Justice ) oh wow 13 more stories then I've updated all my stories_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


	3. Step to Supreme Conquest

_**Recap**_

 _Both Totosai and Naruto examine the sword the blade is style like a Ninjato the blade itself is a silver-purple colored pommel itself is colored a dark metallic grey colored the the handle itself is colored a deep blue-grey colored while most handles have a diamond pattern this handle had an oval shape pattern on it. Totosai massages his chin "this quite a beautiful sword but you know the sword you make by yourself might not come out like this correct. Also you remember what I told you when you were forging this sword right? " asked Totosai._

 _Naruto nods his head "you said when your making a demon sword focus on what you want it do. I want this sword powerful so I can protect the people I care about! " grinned Naruto._

 _Totosai smiles at Naruto's answer "so what are you going to name it? " asked Totosai he then smiles warmly at Naruto's shut eating grin._

 _Naruto grabs the sword and raised it high above his his head "this is the day of your birth and on this day Kōteikaku ( **Emperor Horn** ) has joined me, Saya, and the sweetest guy So'unga in the world's greatest ADVENTURE ever! " yelled Naruto._

 _" **Do not mock me welp**! " growled So'unga._

 _"Hmm, Kōteikaku a fitting name for a fitting sword. Congratulations Naruto for your first sword you've created. Now go take a bath you stink! " exclaimed Totosai Naruto then groans._

 _"But I don't wanna! " whined Naruto who wanted to test out his new sword._

 _ **Recap End**_

It has been nearly three years since Naruto had gain Kōteikaku now at the age of fourteen years old he has calmed down and he's no longer as cocky mostly because of his father Totosai telling him of how many demons have been consumed by So'unga due to the fact they had become drunk with power and believing they were unstoppable and he had told him about Inunotaishō's elder son Sesshomaru and how power hungry he was and the dog demon would kill anyone to get Tessaiga and So'unga.

And Naruto didn't want to be anything like Sesshomaru sure the blonde can understand wanting to have your kingdom but Sesshomaru would mostly kill anyone who sides against him as for the blonde demon he wants to create the Fox Clan and be it's Great General.

The blonde demon stares at three ogre demons each of them glaring at Naruto "that sword's great evil had triggered our hunger!" exclaimed the purple demon.

A yellow ogre grins viscously at Naruto "we want to taste your bones fox demon!" grinned the demon who has drool coming from his mouth

"Fox Immortal Flame ( **Fotsuū no Honō** )!" exclaimed Naruto as his hand swipes down a huge wave of blue fox runs over the demons as the fires die down Naruto sees the ogres still standing "okay, well let's see what you can do?" grinned Naruto the three demons roar in hungry they then charged at Naruto he quickly dodges each attack he ducks low avoiding the claw from the creature he kicks and punches both in the face causing both to fly back the yellow ogre grabs Naruto by the face and slams him into the ground he then punches Naruto in the face Naruto grins at him blue fire begins to appear on him "White Fox ( **Byakko** )." grinned Naruto an explosion of flames is released reducing the ogre to Ash.

"You bastard!" roared the purple demon.

"You're going to pay for that!" roared the demon.

Both demons charge blindly at Naruto who unsheathed Kōteikaku blue flames appear on the blade "Fox Sword Technique: Silent Wing ( **Kitsune Kenjutsu: Sairentouingu** )." whispered Naruto as the sword is removed from it's sheath all the trees are cut down Naruto begins to walk away from both ogre who are cut clean in half.

 **"That was pathetic I complete waste of time! Why must all the weak demon that come after you**!" growled an enraged So'unga.

The blonde demon ignores the complaints of So'unga he knew So'unga was growing annoyed with all the weak demons they had killed but it was So'unga that draws out these demon his evil aura draws them to them but he wasn't really complaining due to the fact that fighting weaker demons doesn't bother him as much as So'unga but it is becoming boring for the young child "but then again even my own demonic aura is large for a demon my age but how come none of the stronger demons are coming after him " thought Naruto with a deadpan expression.

Naruto watches as various of human children play around "is that a demon?" asked a child.

"It looks so human like." said a boy Naruto's eyebrow he certainly was not an it he may be a demon but he had a gender.

"Do you think we should invite it to play?" asked a female.

Her friends look at her as she had two heads "are you crazy that's a demon he'll eat us!" exclaimed the child he then notices he has very loud he turned his head his friends and himself stand in fear as Naruto's ruby-red eyes he then opens his mouth allowing the children to see his prolonged fangs they run in fear.

Naruto then grins in a cheeky manner "I want to start traveling and build my empire." said Naruto who releases a sigh he then watches as various birds fly by he then leaps from the ground and land on a tree he kept jumping tree to tree.

Saya then comes out from the sheath and looks at Naruto with a concerned expression "really are you sure you are still very young. It's not like you have the lifespan of a human you know?" said Saya.

Naruto leaps off of the tree branch and lands back on the ground he then places both hands behind his neck "yeah, I now but I want to start building my empire who knows I might fight a dog demon." said Naruto causing Saya to sweat drop at the young fox demon "but before I even decided when I'm going to leave I want to make another sword." said Naruto shocking Saya once again.

The spirit once again has a giant sweat drop on the side of his head "you already have So'unga and Kōteikaku? So'unga is the Sword of Death ( **Shiken** ) and Kōteikaku is the Sword of Protect ( **Hogoken** ) why do you need another one with just So'unga you could conquer a whole country?" questioned Saya not understanding why Naruto wants a third sword after all So'unga is one of the strongest swords and is far stronger than Tessaiga and Tetsusaiga "and it seems like Kōteikaku is growing stronger by each day." thought Saya who is staring at the sword.

Naruto then gains a smirk a true smirk not one of his cocky smirks "that's easy if I want to surpass Inutaisho then I must become stronger than him and be far more skilled than him and if he had wield and that means I must wield three swords too or possibly be a wielder of four swords." said Naruto.

Saya begins to twitch at Naruto "four swords? You must be joking, right?'" asked Saya he created a sword that can protect others and he's worry at what other kinds of sword his master would make.

Naruto stares at Saya with a serious expression "I'm serious Saya before we leave I'm going to forge a new demon but not only that I shall surpass dad and I will make the strongest swords and they shall surpass Tetsusaiga and Tessaiga." said Naruto with his voice laced with a strong sense of conviction shocking Saya and So'unga neither has ever heard their master speaking with such bravado.

Saya shakes off the shock the ghostly demon then bows at Naruto "yes, understood Naruto-sama. If that is what you wished then I would be honored to travel with the first Great Fox General." said Saya.

Naruto smiles at the spirit demon "I'm glad to hear that and what about you So'unga?' asked Naruto.

The evil sword glows purple "your goal is a means to conquer others and be a ruler. Ahahaha, okay I'm in Naruto but I expect to fight strong people boy." said So'unga Naruto grins at this "who knows maybe we'll meet a dog demon now that would be fun hmm, maybe he isn't such a worthless demon but he can wield me so that's something okay let's see where you take us partner." thought So'unga.

"That's awesome ya'know but first I need another sword!" grinned Naruto the young demon then starts running smiles as his hair blows in the wind he couldn't help himself but to grin he found himself enjoying the idea of traveling the lands and conquering other demons but suddenly his ears begin to twitch he then comes to a stop and begins listening around him and ignoring Saya he then hears sounds of four people screaming in fear and five creatures.

"What is it?" asked Saya but instead of answering the spirit demon he then runs in a different direction and he begins to hear a sound of children screams and the sound of a couple of demons the sound becomes far more louder as they get closer.

Naruto's eyes are filled with rage as five human like demons laughed dark a tall demon who has the body of a boxer. He is 6'4 he has a oval like skin tone he has teal colored eyes his are eyebrows are thick and short. He has long dark red violet hair he has two braids that are hanging from the side of his face his hair is kept in a high ponytail. The demon also has two crimson red streaks tattoo on the side of each face he also has a diamond in the middle of his head. He wears a golden male kimono it has the patterns of waves of them he also wears an orange fur coat he wears a spiked armor chest piece spiked shoulder blades that reached his elbows. He wears black and gold arm warmers, and he wears black samurai boots he also has two spiked maces this demon is War Life ( **Sensōseikatsu** ) he is a member of the Tiger Demon Clan.

Next to him is another male Tiger Demon he is 5'11 with mocha skin color he has teal colored eyes he has long purple hair that is braided into a braided ponytail, he is also wearing a crimson colored eyeshadow he also has the same crimson tattoos on his cheeks. He wears a fishnet long sleeve shirt a short sleeved gi that is blue in color, his pants are blue and he wears black shoes. He wears a samurai like chest piece, he wears spiked Gauntlets, and he carries a spear his name is White Blood ( **Hakkekkyū** ).

The male next to him has grey like skin tone his eyes are teal in color like his fellow demon and like his fellow demons he has short eyebrows and blue-violet hair he wears a black headband and just like the other two he has the same crimson streak tattoos he has his nose pierced almost making it look like he has a bull horn he wears a traditional kimono that has various of flower patterns on it he wears a black fur coat. Wrapped around his chest is a chest piece armor that was made from a demons fangs he wears spiked shoulder blades, he wears black gloves, and black footwear he is named Vanishing Moon ( **Shōshisuru** ) strapped to his side is a long sickle blade.

Next to him is a female demon she is 5'7 she has chalk skin tone, her eyes are a vibrant green teal with an ocean blue eyeshadow on each side of her narrowed face is a crimson streaks tattoo across each cheek. She has silky garnet hair color her hair reaches her lower back she wears a crimson red choker. She wears a fishnet top that stops at the elbows over it she wears battle kimono and a blue shirt, she also wears a small red cape, she wears a metal chest piece, and spiked shin guard. Her name is Blood Tree ( **Chiki** ) she also has wears a spiked gauntlet.

And standing next to her is the last Tiger Demon in the group is a female who is 6'0 she has vanilla like skin her has dusty teal eyes, she also has the crimson tattoos on her cheeks her hair is metallic purple hair stops at her knees she also has her hair in a ponytail she also wears baby blue lipstick. She wears a black kimono that has Sakura patterns on it. She wears a black fur cloak she wears an Samurai armor chest piece, she has spiked shoulder blades, and she wears samurai pants and boats her name is Ruby Eclipse ( **Rūnisshoku** ) strapped to her hip is a long sword.

Sensōseikatsu turns towards Naruto with a smirk he then turns back to the children "don't worry brat you'll die but only before I eat these brats!" grinned Sensōseikatsu he brings down his Claw but before his claws can reach one of the children Naruto launches himself at Sensōseikatsu and kicks the demon in the face pushing him back Sensōseikatsu turns his head at Naruto and licks his blood dripping lips "now you are strong who are you brat? I am Sensōseikatsu these are my comrades Chiki, Rūnisshoku, Shōshisuru, and Hakkekkyū." said Sensōseikatsu his comrades each grin.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at them "Saya who the hell are these guys?" questioned Naruto.

"These demons are members of the Tiger Demon Clan they are infamous." said Saya.

Naruto stares at each with a suspicious stare "what made them infamous?" asked Naruto.

"Their weapons. Whoever they killed the person's could is trapped in the sword forever never to be sent to the afterlife." said Saya informing Naruto about their weapons.

"I am Naruto a fox demon." said Naruto each of his tails move in a slow motion mirroring Naruto's dangerous tone "these five seem strong not only that but I can smell misama from one of them and I also have to protect these children." thought Naruto he then glances at the frightened fox demon children he then gives them a reassuring smile at which they smiled back at him with hope.

Hakkekkyū scoffed at them causing Naruto to turn towards him "that shot was just luck kid. So, don't be getting all high and mighty you are going to die we are of the Tiger Demon Clan and such arrogance shall be terminated with lethal intend." snarled Hakkekkyū he then charges at Naruto with his spear ready to thrust his weapon into the blonde blacksmith Naruto quickly unsheathed So'unga and Kōteikaku and blocks Hakkekkyū's spear from piercing his face Hakkekkyū looks at Natuto with shock the shock is then erased with a smirk "those swords are amazing! Most weapons that come in contact with ours crumble to pieces but they must be powerful." smirked Hakkekkyū.

Naruto narrowed his eyes the elder demon tripped Naruto causing him to lose his balance he then buried his knee in the stomach of Naruto causing to gasp for hair Naruto gets his barring and headbutts him in the face he then slashes at Hakkekkyū's chest causing two gashes to appear on his chest "don't underestimate me!" exclaimed Naruto Shōshisuru grins at Naruto he grins at Naruto with a wide smirk he grabs hold of the sickle and leaps at Naruto Naruto blocks the sickle with his own swords he then jumps back avoiding Chiki's razor gauntlet but Rūnisshoku thrust her sword into his shoulder causing Naruto to scream in pain Sensōseikatsu then slams his mace into Naruto's stomach causing him to crash through various of trees he groans in pain his red eyes widened as he senses their aura closing in as he raised his head he sees each of the Tiger demons running at with intent to kill him.

Naruto gets up Kōteikaku glows a bright purple a crimson barrier forms around Naruto but neither of the demons are paying attention to the barrier each of their weapons are covered in purple lightning but instead of the barrier being destroyed it stands perfectly find shocking the Tiger Demon Naruto's glances down at Kōteikaku he smiles at it with gratitude "thanks Kōteikaku you saved me.

His hands are then covered in sapphire flames both So'unga and Kōteikaku are covered in the fox flames "Foxfire ( **Kitsunebi** )." said Naruto he drops the barrier and unleashed the flames throwing them back.

Chiki turned towards Sensōseikatsu with a small smile "I've never seen such a young powerful demon before have you?" asked Chiki.

Sensōseikatsu nods his head purple lightning covered his fist "I've seen my share of strong demon brats but they are rare especially this one I mean have you ever seen a fox demon with such power the question is no and this fox is special. Thunder Blast ( **D** **āsuto** )!" roared Sensōseikatsu he threw the large wide blast of purple lightning at Naruto.

Naruto clicked his tongue both swords are covered in blue flames"Fox Sword Technique: Silent Wing ( **Kitsune Kenjutsu: Sairentouingu** )!" growled Naruto both fox demons and tiger demons watched with anticipation as both fire and lightning struggle to power over each other but suddenly both flames and lightning explode in a blinding light.

Sensōseikatsu and Rūnisshoku use the light to their advantage both closed their eyes and dashes at Naruto Sensōseikatsu punches him in the gut while the female had elbowed him in the gut both jump back and runs at him from behind both Sensōseikatsu and Rūnisshoku kicked him in the back causing him to scream in pain Chiki then punches him in the gut and Shōshisuru punched Naruto in the jaw he then grabs Naruto by the face and throws him high in the air Hakkekkyū jumps high in the air and jumps into Naruto's causing him to fall to the ground.

Hakkekkyū then kicks Naruto in the gut who's panting he reaches for his spear but So'unga cuts through his arm Hakkekkyū screams in pain at his bloody arm "y-you brat!" screamed Hakkekkyū Naruto then cuts his head off.

Naruto glares at Sensōseikatsu "your...friend he talked to much." said Naruto he then sheathed So'unga back into the sheathed he then grabs Kōteikaku with both hands "and to think I'll have to use this technique these demons are powerful." thought Naruto white lightning begins to appear on the blade the fox and tiger demons watched as the blade has became completely covered in the white lightning he then jams the sword into the ground "God's Thunderous Strike ( **M** **iari no Satoraijin** )." said Naruto a huge wave of white lightning is released destroying and scorching the ground.

"Devine Execution ( **Bōdō** )!" roared Sensōseikatsu he points both maces and they fire off a huge green beam that takes the shape of a tiger's head.

Naruto watches as his attack and Sensōseikatsu attacks fight for dominance Naruto grits his teeth as Sensōseikatsu's Bōdō breaks through Kōteikaku's Miari no Satoraijin "shit the kids are behind me too." thought Naruto Kōteikaku creates a large barrier shielding the children and himself Sensōseikatsu stared with shock he turned towards the corpse of Hakkekkyū he then turned back to the large barrier.

"I don't believe it that barrier took my Bōdō head on." thought Sensōseikatsu he then smirks at the panting Naruto "I'll let you live now only because you entertained me but mark my words the next time I see you you're dead kid. I'll avenge Hakkekkyū and kill you mutt." snarled Sensōseikatsu he then picks up Hakkekkyū's head while Shōshisuru picked up the headless body.

Naruto watches as each of them begins running in another direction as they exit his view he drops the barrier and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. Naruto's knees gave out causing him to hit the ground the blonde demon is panting very heavily each of the children jump on his back causing him to fall face first in the dirt causing him to grunt in pain "get...off!" ordered Naruto one by one each of the children got off Naruto allowing to rise to his feet he then released a heavy sigh.

"Who are you?" asked a small child his teal eyes lit up with wonder.

Naruto returns Kōteikaku back to it's sheath he then points to himself with a wide exhausted smile "I'M NARUTO THE FOX DEMON AND I WILL BE THE FIRST GREAT FOX DEMON!" exclaimed Naruto punching his fist in the air.

Each of the children stared at Naruto with a marvelled expression and their eyes shinning each of them begins to smile widely at him "wow, your so cool big bro!" exclaimed a small child.

"That was awesome big bro Naruto!" yelled the small child.

At female fox demon smiles warmly at Naruto she then grins at him with a cheesy smile "I've never seen a fox demon like you before." states the small child which is true since most fox demons use fox magic but what Naruto did had completely outclassed what a full grown fox demon can do but everyone including Naruto have no idea why he's so powerful is because Hagoromo turned Naruto into a fox demon but why he's so strong doesn't catch their interest what catches their interest is how powerful he is.

Naruto smiles at the Autumn haired child "ehehe, that's because there no fox demon out there like me I told you who I am but what's your name and are those your parents?" asked Naruto who begins to sniff the air he's able to pick up two scents both who smell similar to the children.

The Autumn haired fox girl nods her head with a huge smile "yep they went into the village to get some food we would go but we can't use illusions yet. Oh and my name is Sū, this is Kauro!" exclaimed Sū her brother Kaurō waves at him in a shy manner As Naruto looks over the children he noticed each of them have a slight tan skin tone, they all seem to have long Autumn colored hair, their eyes are a light Teal and each wears a formula forest green kimono.

Kaurō bows to Naruto with gratitude "thank you big brother Naruto." said a smiling Karuō.

Naruto turned towards the others fox who are staring at him with a star gazed expression " I'm Sosuke and this is Tosuke! You were awesome!" yelled the small child.

Naruto snickered at the small energetic fox demon he then lays down on the grassy ground he then smiles as the wind blows through his blonde locks he then closes his eyes "tell me when they get here." said Naruto but before they can even question him they hear the sounds of soft snoring each found themselves surprised that he went to sleep so fast.

 **Time skip**

As his eyes begins to flicker open and instead of seeing the clear blue sky he is greeted with the view of a ceiling which confused him since he was outside and it obviously wasn't his home "so, you're awake now." said a woman Naruto turns his head and sees a woman who resembles the children he saved she has light tan color skin, she has light green colored eyes, she has long Autumn colored hair she wears a royal blue traditional kimono. The elder fox demon smiles at Naruto "hello I'm Kizaki I'm surprised you're already up though." said Kizaki.

"That is because Naruto is to stubborn to relax like most and he's an idiot." said So'unga Kizaki jumps in fright at the sudden voice of the sword.

Kizaki stares in shock "it t-t-talked!" exclaimed Kizaki.

Naruto giggles "yeah he does that." said Naruto in playful tone but his expression then became serious "so, I'm in your home right?" asked Naruto.

Kizaki nods her head and stares at the blonde haired demon "yeah, my husband Yushio and I took your back to our home our kids told us they were supposed to wake you up but you looked so tired we allowed you to sleep. Are you hungry?" asked Kizaki Naruto's stomach then let's itself be known with a loud growl causing the woman to giggle "come on, foods ready I'm sure you'll like it my Yushio is an amazing food." said Kizaki.

Naruto stands up and follows the fox woman and are led to the dinning room he sees the children and a male fox demon he is a man who appears to be in his early 30s he has blue colored eyes and he has long black hair that he keeps in a high ponytail his hair stops at the shoulder and he can be seen wearing a blue and silver gi. Yushio smiles at them "finally awake I see that's good everyone was getting worried especially this little one." said the ravenette who is ruffling Sū's hair and not even paying attention at the crimson blush on her cheeks. Naruto stares at the food on the table and he had to say it looked really good he and Kizaki sat at the table and begins to eat the various of food Naruto's eyes lit up as he ate a piece of pork he became so absorbed in the food he didn't notice how much time had passed.

 **Time skip- Later that day**

With the sun beginning to set Naruto rubs the back of his neck Saya then comes out of the sheath and stretched his limbs "I can't believe how long we were there for." said Saya who's staring at the color sky.

"Ugh, yeah that was my bad but...the food was so good." said Naruto who's mouth begins to water as he remembers the taste of the food.

 **"You are such a glutton.** " commented So'unga causing Naruto to click his tongue and for once Saya had agreed with the evil sword neither of the two knew how Naruto was able to eat so much food in one but the two both knew Naruto's stomach was a black hole " **at least he's not a loud idiot so far the fights recently have been boring until recent those Tiger Demons were interesting I hope we meet them again so I can kill them**." thought So'unga.

"Tsk, whatever you two wouldn't understand how good the food is." said Naruto who begins to eat his stomach.

Saya rolled his eyes at Naruto "ugh whatever, but Naruto-sama you seemed to have left quite the impression on both the fox demons and tiger demons I'm sure you have noticed haven't you?" asked Says.

The fox demon nods his head yeah fighting them just proved my point if I wish to be a Demon General then I'll need more power than just So'unga and Kōteikaku and if I wish to surpass him I need to be far stronger than him and not just with strength but with wisdom after all I am a fox we are creatures with vast knowledge and cunning." said Naruto with a serious tone "but I really want four swords that'll be so awesome!" thought an excited Naruto.

Saya stares at Naruto who's running through the forest "to surpass Inutaishō-sama that's a tall order I wonder can he do it." thought Saya he then enters back into the sheathed and decides to take a nap.

" **Naruto what if one of Inutaishō's enemies come after you and I'm sure I don't have to remind you who my previous wielder was. As soon they hear that So'unga is in the hands of a new owner and a child no less. Wars have been started because both man and demons wanted me to either conquer lands or kill a for with you can't deny it Inutaishō might have stopped the previous war but can you do the same boy can you challenge them and kill them**?" asked So'unga but he knew this wasn't a question how could it be most of Inutaishō's enemies are powerful demons if not some of the most powerful demons to walk these lands.

What So'unga had said was a statement if he fought against any of them he would be dead in a manner of seconds it wasn't a question he has to be stronger than Inutaishō if he wanted to survive then he needs to be stronger he must be the next Great General Demon to keep So'unga and to stop a war they all know is about to happen.

Naruto then gains a serious expression "then I need to get stronger but I know with you and Kōteikaku I'll be able to be the strongest besides don't you wish to kill those who were able to escape from you." taunted Naruto.

" **Hmm, you do bring up a valid point I do wish to slay Ryūkotsusei and the others who have escape well at least Takemaru but he wasn't a very smart being**." commented So'unga.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Takemaru? Who's that?" asked Naruto.

" **Just some pathetic human who was jealous that the woman he loved was in loved with Inutaishō the human was only able to defeat Inutaishō because Inutaishō rushed after to save her ignoring his injures that he attained from Ryūkotsusei. The fool even try to kill her and the infant she was carrying but Inutaishō brought her and the child back to life with Tenseiga. A pathetic human who** **died pathetically ahaha... it's almost humorous how envy and jealous he was with Inutaishō**." said So'unga.

"Wow, you must really think low of this Takemaru guy." said Naruto with a deadpan expression.

" **He was a human after all they are a pathetic and emotional raise**." said So'unga he also found Inutaishō's taste in woman strange he had both slept with women with nobility he couldn't help but to be curious what type of woman would be drawn to the fox demon he would find it quite humorous if Naruto had mate with a dog or wolf demon by the time Naruto had returned back to his home it was already nightfall and with him tired he decided to head to bed.

The next day Naruto quickly hooped out of bed ate breakfast and took a shower he then grabs both of So'unga and Kōteikaku Totosai was drinking herbal tea but he didn't take his eyes off his overexcited son "where you going so early?" asked a curious Totosai he wondered if the fight with the Tiger Demons had changed mood but it seemed like it didn't the young boy just seems like the same.

Naruto carries a metal cart with him "I'm gonna get things for a sword bye otō-san!" exclaimed Naruto who spoke extremely fast and Totosai was able to pick up each word that Naruto spoke the aged demon could only sigh at his son's eagerness "oh well, he'll be back in a few hours." muttered Totosai who rubs the back of his neck.

Naruto had already decided which demon's fangs he should use this had led him back to the sealed Ryūkotsusei who still motionless Saya couldn't help but to sweat drop at Naruto who's bouncing off his feet "you couldn't wait could you?" asked Saya but Naruto simply rushed off to the sleeping dragon demon he then grin widely and removed some of the fangs he then carefully puts the fangs into his cart and leaves the valley will Saya walking behind him "now on to the next thing on the list is some sarced beads." grinned Naruto in a fox like manner by the time he came back it was already mid afternoon Totosai sees Naruto carry various objects needed to craft a demon sword he grins at his father "well what are we waiting let's forge a demon sword!" yelled Naruto.

But Totosai pointed his finger at Naruto confusing the child "I won't be helping you forge the sword you will. " said Totosai in a stern tone that left no room for any argument each of Naruto's golden tails fallen with great sadness hours later forging the new sword Naruto looks down in shame the demon sword takes the form of a large katana which, it is dragon scales on the backside of the blade it has a round golden guard and the handle is white with a golden pommel both knew the sword was imperfect as they stared at the dragon scales Totosai then looks at Naruto "you have become cocky lately not only that but... you've been slacking on your blacksmith training." said Totosai he then grabs hold of the sword "this is your responsibility it is your job as its master to make sure it can grow and be powerful right now it is uncompleted as you know allow this to be awake up call don't ever forget your training!" lectured Totosai all Naruto could do was bow his head.

"Yes, otō-san." said Naruto.

He then feels his father's hand on top of his head "what would you name it?" asked Totosai.

Naruto looks at the sword with a new fire brewing in his eyes "Dakki ( **Ablative Demon** )." said Naruto with a strong sense conviction while Totosai simply nodded his head this was Naruto's responsibility to care for Dakki instead, of leaving home like he wanted instead he waited two weeks he had his hair tied in a high ponytail and he's dressed in a deep scarlet kimono and hakama, black armored boots, and a yellow and black long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese influence. They also share similar breastplates which are black, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored spiked gauntlets, as well as black layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He wars a tattered black cape that reaches past his ankles. He also has the So'unga, the Kōteikaku, and the Dakki are worn at his waist.

Naruto smiles at his father "so, how do I look?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Totosai smiles at his son "like a general." said Totosai.

Naruto smiles at him he then hugs his father he then sheds a lone tear "I'll miss you otō-san." said Naruto Totosai nods his head and separates from himself from his son allowing the fox demon to start walking. Naruto then wiped the tear away "so, where should we go?" asked Naruto.

Saya comes from the sheath and smiles at him "I think I might have an idea." said Saya who begins to massage his chin.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

Saya nods his head "have you ever heard a Zenkai Village?" asked Saya Naruto shook his head negativity "it's a village run by demons it's north from here they have strong materials to forge weapons maybe what your looking for is there." said Says Naruto then begins to head north he then watches as a shadow of a horse flows right above him he couldn't help to wonder what will happen in the years instead of looking cocky he instead has confident expression he then stares down at Dakki "I will forge my own destiny and I will be the new conquer of the west." said Naruto with his eyes shining with conviction.

* * *

 **I'll be trying finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and God's, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate off a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
